Harry Potter and The New Threat and Great Power
by Phoenix1990
Summary: Post DH minus Ep. : The students have returned to Hogwarts, including Harry. When his final term is about to end, an old foe poses a new threat. Harry must seek a new great power to rise again this foe. Please read and review. Still in Progress Chap 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any part of the HP Universe. JKR owns it all………..

This day had been heavy on his mind for several days. The Dark Lord had finally been defeated. The Death Eaters who remained were serving life sentences for their crimes. It seemed the world, including the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were safe once more. There was no need of this anymore. The training of young witches and wizards would proceed without interruption. Harry had returned to finish his final term. He looked at the many faces looking back at him.

"Harry," Ginny looked up at him. He red hair ablaze against her charcoal robes. "Why did you call this meeting?"

"Well, I…" The stone door to the Room of Requirement opened. Neville Longbottom peered around it.

"Sorry I'm late Harry. I didn' really expect any more meetings. I jus' carried the coin to preserve the legacy."

"Have a seat Neville. That's actually why I called you all here." Harry looked over the crowd of Gyffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. He wasn't entirely sure if he could do this.

"It will be okay mate." His best friend Ron smiled at him. He and Hermione had been told beforehand of course.

Harry smiled at him. He looked over the crowd and began to spoke. "I know you are wondering why I called this meeting. You are all, no doubt, aware of the recent events at Hogwarts. You also know that Voldemort…"

A few students began to shiver, but quickly regained their composure.

"As I was saying, Voldemort has been defeated and has no means to return. With no current threat, it is time for this group to disband."

"Harry…NO!" Neville spoke up. "This is where we actually learned to protect ourselves. We learn actual magic, not jus' theory."

"But you see Neville, the threat of Voldemort is no longer upon us."

"Harry, Voldemort may be gone but we can always find use for these spells. I'm sure defensive magic will come in handy in my search to find out how to keep away the Gnargles."

"What are Gnargles?" a Hufflepuff whispered.

"No idea," a Gryffindor replied.

"Regardless Luna," Harry replied to the soft-spoken voice, "Hermione, Ron, and myself will be leaving Hogwarts and there is no one to take over this group."

The members of Dumbledore's Army were saddened. So many great memories were made here. Some powerful spells had been cast in this room.

"You know Harry, it doesn't really have to end. If you could find a suitable replacement." This was the first time Hermione had spoken since the meeting began.

"Like who?"

"How about Neville?"

"Hermione, you seem to forget that Neville is leaving to." Ron looked at her as if she did not know what she was talking about.

"Oh…" Hermione spoke. "Neville, I suppose you haven't told everyone?"

"Told us what?" Harry looked to Neville.

"I was trying to keep it a secret until the end of term but Professor Sprout is retiring at the end of the year and she has nominated me as her replacement. McGonagall seems to agree. I may be a total goof, but I can handle Herbology."

Hermione smiled at him. "You are _not_ a goof Neville. You are a very gifted wizard. That's beside the point. Harry, Neville will be here next year, and I think between he and Ginny, this could continue."

"But what would be the purpose?" Ron asked her.

"Well…Ronald, the world isn't going to remain at peace forever, and don't tell me you haven't enjoyed your time here."

"That is true. Harry, jus' turn it over to Neville and Ginny. They're both pretty powerful anyway."

Harry looked to Neville and Ginny. "Would this be okay with you two?" They nodded at him. "All in favor of Neville and Ginny as the leaders of this group, raise your hand."

A simple majority established it. "Well Neville, I guess I will turn this floor over to you." Neville stood as Dumbledore's Army applauded.

"I will show you how to set the coins Neville," Hermione affirmed.

"Well, first of all," Neville said, looking out over the crowd, "I hope I can do this group justice. I will do my best to live up to your standards Harry. And know that as long as I am the leader…"

Ginny glared at him.

"Err…co-leader of this group, you can always call upon the members of Dumbledore's Army for help, should you need it."

"Thanks Neville."

"Well, I guess this meeting is adjourned. I will have Ginny get back with you on the next meeting time." As everyone left the room, Neville walked over to talk to Harry.

"Thanks for having confidence in me. I meant what I said about if you ever need us Harry."

"Thanks Neville. I'm sure something will go wrong. After all, can anything stay normal for the boy who lived? I'm sure some threat to the muggle and wizarding world will rise."

Harry smiled at Neville and they exited the Room of Requirement together, not knowing just how true Harry's statement was.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any part of the HP Universe. JKR owns it all………..

"I don't care if it's dangerous Goyle. Harry Potter will pay."

"But Draco, you know what happened to Crabbe."

"Crabbe acted a fool. If he had done as I told him, he would still be alive, and Harry Potter would have never seen that Diadem destroyed."

"But Draco…"

"Enough!" Pansy Parkinson walked across the cold stone floor of the Slytherin common room. She had returned to Hogwarts as had most of the students. "Draco has made up his mind Goyle, and I believe he will succeed."

"Thank you Pansy. As I was saying, this spell would increase my power greatly. As I understand it, using this spell will allow me to transform into any creature I choose."

"But isn't that the same as being an animagus?" Goyle looked at Draco puzzled.

"You could say that. Except this spell does not limit my power to one particular animal. Nor do I simple become the creature. I can for my purposes, partially transform to gain a creatures power. For instance, should I become a Phoenix, Potter cannot defeat me. Or maybe he would like another go against the Basilisk's stare."

"I like it. I like it a lot." Pansy smiled.

"I thought you would. Potter will regret the trauma he caused my father. He will wish that the Dark Lord had destroyed him when he was a baby when I am through with him."

Draco pulled a large book entitled _Dark Spells Gone Wrong: The Greatest Mistakes in Wizard History._ "Here it is. The spell that will defeat Potter once and for all."

"But Draco, the title…"

"Silence Goyle. I know what I am doing." Draco pulled out another large book entitled _Forbidden Spells: More Than Just The Unforgivable Curses._ "You see, I have researched these fools mistakes, and I will be victorious.

The second book had a large lock on it. "I am surprised that that oaf Dumbledore even allowed a copy of this book in the Restricted Section. Now to deal with that lock. _REDUCTO!"_

The steel lock shattered into dust. Draco smiled. He opened it to the page he needed. "This will do perfectly." As he began to mutter the first syllable, Goyle spoke up.

"Draco, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Goyle, if you do not be quiet, I will use the spell on you. Now all I have to do is say the creature features I desire after the incantation. Here we go."

Pansy and Goyle watched as Draco stood up in the middle of the room. All the other Slytherins had long retired to bed. Draco winked at Pansy and gave his sinister smile.

"**Animus Abilitus Absorbus!** Phoenix Resurrection! Basilisk Stare! Dragon Breath and Flight! Veela Seduction!"

Draco began to glow. He shivered in pain. Pansy and Goyle watched on in fear. Wings protruded from Draco's back. His eyes turned black. As the room turned to normal, they knew that Draco had been successful. He stood there before them and looked at Goyle.

"I knew it would work. Now, to turn of these powers until it is time for Potter's demise…."

"DRACO! Goyle is dead!" Pansy screamed.

"What?"

"He just fell over when you looked at him."

"Well that means the Basilisk stare works. Goyle knew better than to doubt me. Now it is too late." Draco began to recite the reversal spell to hide his wings from the other students. "Power Temporus Removum." Nothing happened. "Power Temporus Removum." Still nothing. "POWER TEMPORUS REMOVUM!"

"Draco, you are mad with power."

"Silence woman. I can handle this. Incarcerous." Draco caused roped to bind his wings toward his back. He covered them with his robe.

"What are you going to do about the Basilisk stare?"

"Accio sunglasses." A pair of dark glasses levitated to Draco's eyes. "All taken care of. Potter will never know what hit him."

"If you say so. What about Goyle?"

"We will just move him to his bed quietly and I will _find_ him in the morning. It's quite morbid, but it has to be done."

"Please don't get hurt Draco. I can't stand to lose you." Pansy went up and kissed him subtly on the lips. He pushes her away.

"Levicorpus!" Goyle's body levitates and Draco carries it to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any part of the HP Universe. JKR owns it all………..

The next morning, the halls of Hogwarts were somber with the song of death. As Draco had planned, he had "found" Goyle's body the next morning. Acting as sincere as possible for Draco, he ran to Professor Slughorn's office, his dragon wings carefully bound beneath his robes, to report of Goyle's death. It wasn't long before the entire school had known the truth, or what they were led to believe was the truth.

Professor McGonagall, who was serving as Headmistress Pro Tempore, immediately called for a funeral. All classes were cancelled for the day in Goyle's honor. As Draco had planned, there would be no investigation into his death, for as you remember, the Basilisk's stare leaves the victim most simply, dead.

The students began to pile into the courtyard. Harry, who had never been on the best terms with Goyle, felt the need to show respect to Goyle's mother. Mr. Goyle was serving a life sentence in Azkaban and would not be given the opportunity to attend the funeral. Something was suspicious. Where was Malfoy? Harry looked over at Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"Hermione, doesn't it seem a bit strange to you that Malfoy isn't here. After all Goyle was his, I guess the word would be, friend."

"Isn't it obvious mate," Ron spoke up, his hand held fast to Hermione's. "The bloke hasn't got a single drop of compassion in his body. Jus' look at his father."

"While that may be so Ron, I at least think Draco would have the decency to attend the funeral of one of the people who basically worshipped the ground he walked on."

"I don't know Hermione, it all seems suspicious if you ask…"

"Potter, you and Granger need not worry your filthy blooded heads off about me. I'm right here."

Harry turned, and sure enough, Draco was sitting right there in his formal black robes. Oddly enough, he had on a pair of dark sunglasses. Harry only wondered how much of their conversation he had heard.

"No if you don't mind Potty, I think I am going to go offer my sympathy to Mrs. Goyle." Draco smirked at him and walked past him, nearly stumbling when Ron tried to trip him.

"Stupid little rat faced…"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry Hermione, but how full of yourself can you be?"

"Ron, if you paid any attention, you would have noticed something strange about him."

Harry looked up. "Do you mean…?"

"That's right. Those glasses. Something is going on with Draco and I am determined to figure out what…"

"If I may have your attention." Professor McGonagall's voice rang across the courtyard. "I know this is a very…sad day for all of us, but it is time to begin."

McGonagall spoke for what seemed to Harry an eternity. He couldn't get off his mind why Draco had those dark glasses on. He sat and thought as a few others stood up to speak about Goyle, including Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, and even Draco himself stood before the crowd. McGonagall then stood up once more.

"This will conclude the memorial for Gregory Goyle. We at Hogwarts offer our sincerest condolences to his mother. Being that it is only a few days before end of term, in light of this event, exams are hereby cancelled, as well as the remaining few classes. We will have our feast tomorrow. Thank you all."

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione.

"You're still trying to figure out what's going on with Draco, aren't you?"

"Something about him just isn't making sense Hermione."

"I hate to break it to you mate, but when has Draco ever made any bloody sense?"

"I guess your right Ron, but still."

"Don't worry about it Harry. Let's just enjoy our last few days as students. It has been a marvelous, albeit weird, seven years."

"If you say so Hermione." Without saying another word, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked the path and the seven flights of staircases back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
